Meister of War Part 50: Conker kills Don Weaso
Kent Mansley: This is where you spread out. *Kent Mansley brings his subordinates to the dropping point urging them to get out of the truck to hide within the town blackened by the night.* Now to play the role of the lost and confused soldier to those poor saps. *Kent drives the truck casually to make it look like his discovery of the helper squad was an accident.* Black Star: Death look at that. Someone’s driving across the town all by himself. Death The Kid: Liz, Patty get ready. We’re about to lock and load to interrogate this man. Both (Liz and Patty.): On it! *They both jumped into the air transforming into handguns that fit nicely into Death The Kids hands.* Conker: Strangers always pose a threat, because of our lack of knowledge, making them dangerous and unpredictable. Disarm the uniformed soldier first by reaching out to anything in his pocket. I’ll back you up if he’s too skilled to be handled. *Brings out frying pan.* Will save my gun for last. Kent Mansley: *Opens the trucks right door getting out of the drivers seat to ask nicely to the “new people” before him.* Excuse me, but aren’t you folks suppose to be indoors at night? It’s too dangerous for you kids to roam around this place past curfew. Death The Kid: *Lowers down his guns for now.* “Don’t transform back to your forms just yet.” *Death The Kid whispered to Liz and Patty, moving his head up to the confused soldier.* We aren’t your average kids here. Much more than what your eyes believe us to be. Our lives have changed us from the violence that made us hurtful from the nightmarish challenges that held us back. But we carried on with our bravery inspired by our friends and mentors we consider as our family members. Suppose you didn’t know us by the Multi-Universe news about the things happening everyday of bloodshed isn’t something new for you or the battles you have been in? I ask you what is your name? Kent Mansley: *Kent Mansley brought out an improvised name in hopes the helper squad buys it.* Ken Mason. Privateer soldier separated from his unit by a gang of murderous psychopaths stronger than the average thug. Black Star: I wonder if he’s meaning the rumor about a team of sick fucks that want to roam around the universes killing everyone just for kicks. Conker: If you are a soldier as you say you are. Then let’s see your papers or you radioing in your fellow operatives. Kent Mansley: I’ll give it a shot to see if the frequency works. Be with you at the moment. *Kent Mansley radios in whispering to Popple.* Are you in position? Popple: As I should be Kent boss. Let in the word and the master thief will be throwing the artillery on those schmucks. *Popple holds his item sack opening it up to reveal a large mass of bob-ombs laying in there.* Kent Mansley: Execute it. The helper squad are getting suspicious. Black Star: Hey mister. How are you doing? *Black Star said knocking against the truck door.* Kent Mansley: (Shit! Does this kid respect privacy at all?) *Kent Mansley puts away his radio. The ex-military member took out his handgun moving it below the door with his other hand on the steering wheel, while Black Star turned away distracted with his chat with Tsubaki.* Tsubaki: Black Star, I don’t think its polite loudly knocking against a locked door. You would upstart a loud rant from the disturbed if you persist in this action. Black Star: Maybe your right. *Black Star places his face against the window.* Hey mister I’m sorry for all the rude things I did to you and I thought we can be great friends sending letters to each other and…..Hey why are you point…. Tsubaki: Black Star, what’s wrong?! Kent Mansley: You can feel sorry when you and your friends are buried beneath this town, failing to uphold the duty to protecting everyone, when you become intangible spirits. Tsubaki: We’re being tricked. Get the hell out of there before the worst happens! Kent Mansley: *Shoots right through the window the bullet shattering it through in almost an instant to where Black Star goofily placed his face on there now.* Black Star: *Black Star jumps away attempting to the dodge the bullet, only surviving through with a grazed scar across the right side of his head falling unconscious.* Tsubaki: Black Star! *Tsubaki catches her ninja meister partner within the grasp of her arms holding his body. She ran off to safety as quick as she ran relying on her friends to save her.* Kent Mansley: *Kent Mansley was driving in pursuit shooting at Tsubaki while she was defenseless holding onto Black Star, and ended up missing because of her agile movement.* Conker: That son of a bitch set us up! Now he’ll pay! *Loads in handgun pointing his weapon at Kent Mansley.* Hold it right there and show me your hands where I can see them you sneaky bastard. Death The Kid: Who are you really? Kent Mansley: Kent Mansley and you’re about to meet the fireworks crashing into this towns ground in a glorifying blaze that will burn your body down to ashes. See you losers later! Haha! *Kent Mansley drives away in his military truck to go a safe distance from the explosives being thrown to the helper squads position wanting to avoid being caught in the crossfire.* Popple: Keep close watch on my explosive weapons of doom. You’ll never know when they’ll blow a fuse on you until it’s too late. In the meantime why don’t you do the shadow thief a favor and run screaming like a bunch of pansies? *Tosses more bob-ombs to the helper squad members.* Kratos: *Hears the explosion from a distance with some of the striker force members.* Something isn’t going well in the outcome of that battlefield and it isn’t our side winning. Diddy Kong, Vectorman, Karai, King Koopa we got to go help our friends out. Diddy Kong: *Back flips landing on his tail.* Into action were we will spring! To the town square! Vectorman: *Punches forward his fist glowing with energy.* If they don’t know who the hell is The Striker Force. I’ll give them a heated reminder as a parting gift. Karai: Those cowards resorting to heavy weapons on us. They must be really afraid to take us head on. *Removes her katana.* King Koopa: We won’t leave any of our comrades behind not without making sure most of us remain to live out our dreams. There will be no more deaths, except theirs! Kratos: That is the passion, I expect my team to carry. Now let’s go and tear those villains a new asshole. "The Battle continues to rage in the town as The Helper Squad are right into Kent Mansley’s trap plan thanks to Popple and his shadow teleportation ability with The Artifact Soldiers herding them away forcefully with their numbers. Popple had been hurt with some shots to his body from Death The Kids marksmen skills." Popple: *Resisting the pain.* Huuuu….huuuu…..Having fun yet dodging my bombs? I’ve still got plenty more to throw around. You won’t be able to hide for very long. If I don’t get you then the buildings that you hide in will do the killing for me by collapsing them. Death The Kid: * Death The Kid is taking cover in a abandoned store, barely getting in some shots at Popple.* This is getting useless! We are being pinned down with that green beaned maniac teleporting to areas above us to get better vantage points to mortar from. Someones got to distract him. *Running out as the bo-bomb destroys the store moving out of the emergency exit.* Popple: Tough kittens, skunk hairs. I’m untouchable above the roof tops and you can’t do anything about it, not with innocent lives on the line. You heroes are really a pathetic bunch. *Holds the big bob-omb.* And this very bomb will do you in. Death The Kid: With all that noise your making. I’m sure they will be able to escape mostly unscathed. Popple: *Popple pretends he's crying while wiping his face with one of his hands.* Oh boo hoo you got us right down to the ditch. But guess again. Some credential blame can be placed on your team being irresponsible for the death of some of its citizens. *The crowd is seen running off from the chaotic mess Popple is causing.* Popple: You see fear is also a chemical formula that can lead into the survivors fumed up bad temper for the damaged caused to their home and loved ones. Kent Mansley had it all planned out that protecting the defenseless would be part of your weakness in consort with my bob-ombs threatening to kill them and distract your friends long enough for my fellow members to take them on. Some of them are skilled in their own way that can counteract against their skills. Here the son of the grim reaper stands as the stinker he is unable to save even a few people. You heroes aren’t perfect at all as the sword and shield you label yourselves to be. Death The Kid: You’re wrong! Death is a natural part of life that most would find accepting. Respects are paid to the deceased by their closest companions to let them feel better at home in the afterlife to make them less hard on theirself that dying isn’t a bad experience. Heroes are looked up to by other people, even war heroes. They fight to kill because the enemy isn’t willingly going to accept that their land is being deprived of resources. But for you stealing to kill is much less noble compared to their goals. You are just a petty thief who can’t ever have a big part of this world even with money. Because you never understand what it means to see life as a valuable asset more so than currency. Popple: *Folds his hands like a puppet imitating Death The Kids words.* Blah! Blah! Blah! I really don’t give a mousers ass about your heroic speeches. Since those words hardly hurt me considering the position your currently in and now you’re gonna be taken right to The Underwhere. Bye Bye and tell Lord Death, I’ll be breaking into his academy to steal his things that are worth of value. You can’t because your game over is about to begin! HAAAAAAAA! *Hurls the large bomb-omb with both hands, the explosion sends Death The Kid flying.* Death The Kid: *Death The Kid was hurled off from the ground from the powerful explosion that teared his shirt and burnt torsos skin in all scorched up burnt black.* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Too injured to get up yelping in pain.* Liz: Death, you gotta continue fighting or all three of us will die. Patty: Please son of Lord Death. Popple: Now I’m the winner. Say your last goodbyes, Death The Kid. Hahahahahahaha! *Holds out a bob-omb from the magic sack and Popple felt a stab from behind the back almost near his spine from the left.* GUGGGGGGGHHHHH! *Popple coughed out blood as he saw his attacker in front of him with a left neck turn.* Karai: Lay down there and don’t get back up degenerate criminal. Villains being mostly dishonorable they have no respect for their enemies. *Pulls out Katana from Popple's back.* Popple: Must retreat….up to you other friends….. *Popple attempted to get back up and fell unconscious.* Death The Kid: That’s one prisoner that needs to be interrogated. Let’s take him to SPD Headquarters. They can help make this type of thug talk since he’s nothing too serious in his crimes. Karai: I’ll contact The Omega League about this, priorities first however we need to get you safe from here and away from these masked creatures. The other members should be able to dispatch them. *Karai lifted up Death The Kid taking him to The Striker Force base camp site for him to be healed.* "Tsubaki and Black Star have hidden themselves within a dark building being pursued by an unknown assassin that lead its own army of artifact soldiers." Tsubaki: *Tsubaki breathing in heavy huff huffs.* Everything is going to be alright Black Star. We just need to remain here until help arrives. Xenomorph: *Drops down from the ceiling left claw swiping to Tsubaki almost surprising her. The Xenomorph emits a terrifying screech from its mouth.* ERRRRRRAGGGGGHHH! Tsubaki: *Jumps off kicking the thing in the jaw sending it towards the wall.* It’s that thing who was following me around. Xenomorph: *Rolls its neck as it got on all fours with its hands and legs, leaping up to do a double claw swipe down towards Tsubaki.* Tsubaki: *Picks up Black Star jumping away to the right, letting the Xenomorph only hit the air in front of it and only scratching through the concrete ground. Surprising her by its capabilities into tearing out gouges from those sharp handed weapons with ease. This must mean the strange looking reptilian scorpion lifeform can probably cut into steel too. Lord knows what else it can do with its other defense mechanisms.* Xenomorph: EEEERRRRRRAGGGGHHHH! *Gets up moving forward on its two legs to stab with it’s scorpion tail whipping at surprising speeds while Tsubaki attempted to escape with it behind her back. Big mistake for Black Stars partner as it left her wide open.* Tsubaki: *Tsubaki receives a wound to her right shoulder gashing it.* Uggghhh damn that things just as quick on its body as I am! Strength to hold onto Black Star is losing, I didn’t know coming into the dark would be such a huge mistake and become an advantage to this faceless fiend.. Gotta go into the street lights to see it better. It likes being in dark areas. So I’ll have to be careful. Tsubaki: *Wonders off into the corridors curious as to where to go.* Where did I take the entrance from? Curse my lack of memory! I’ll just take whatever my gut tells me to. *Tsubaki takes the corner to the left, her journey only ending up to a cornered dead end wall without a door.* Tsubaki: If this is how it’s going to end. Then I will die protecting my master. *Tsubaki puts down behind Blackstar, standing in front of him close as the last line of defense that has The Xenomorph coming to her instead.* Xenomorph: *Crawling through the vents silently.* Tsubaki: This is way too quiet around here. An animal like that thing wouldn’t be this subtle in approaching its prey. How unusual for a creature to be this intelligent. It’s waiting…wanting me to show traces of fear to give me away. That’s what it’s thinking I’ll bet. *Tsubaki’s heart races as she awaits her hunter to come out of hiding.* Xenomorph: *And then the feeling stopped as the Xenomorph burst right out of the ventilation shaft pinning Tsubaki down with all its weight, planting its claws onto her for better leverage to hang onto. Its jaws open wide opened revealing a second mouth thrusting forward to attempt to pierce into Tsubaki's skull* ERRRRRRRRAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH! Tsubaki: I won’t fall prey to you! I’ll take you with me dying, if that will help my friend live. *Holds onto the xenomorphs jaw with her right hand, punching it in the domed head with her left. She managed to hold it off in time when a beaming light had approached striking at the Xenomorph's back.* Xenomorph: *Roars in pain turning attention to the attack that had shot him in the back leaving a smoldering hole in its wake that cauterized the melting acid blood that would have spilled from its body.* AAAGGGGGHRRRAGGGGGHH! *The Xenomorph leaped back into the opened holed vent retreating to another exit.* Vectorman: Apologies for the delay. You and that alien went on a wild goose chase too fast for me to be caught up with. Plus I had to kill a bunch of flying robed masked men that stood in my path guarding the building you are in. *holds out hand.* Tsubaki: *Tsubaki smiles taking Vectorman's hand accepting his offer to help her stand up.* It really isn’t upsetting since you just made it here in time to save me and Black Star. Now let’s go and see The Striker Force to help heal up my teammate. Vectorman: Agreed. Both Tsubaki and Vectorman: *Carries Black Star to The Striker Forces medical care.* "Other Mother and Don Weaso were searching for Conker in the pub." Don Weaso: Alright Conker, I’m here to make a deal with you. You can come out without any fancy heroics and I’ll help you out in reviving your girlfriend. Other Mother: Walk to mommy, Conker. You’ll make a great stuffed toy for the children to be excited to play with. *Takes out her needle walking with Don Weaso.* Conker: *The mention of Conkers love life infuriates him further.* Like hell you ain’t! You ran out of our friendship like a fucking pussy to The Panther Kings side selling me and Berri out to make yourself rich and save your life. Take that offer and shove it up your ass. *Conker gives the middle finger.* Don Weaso: Why I oughta scrap you into mincemeat for disrespecting the leader of his crime syndicate! *Shoots Tommy Gun at the dark shade that is suppose to be Conker.* A shadow puppet! Other Mother: *Turns around to see where would the shadow of Conker would be coming from, holding out her needle grinning.* Child, please listen to the command of my voice and I will take care of you from this pain you’re having. Conker: *Pops out of the table with a 357 magnum revolver shooting Other Mother in the one of the knee caps then in the chest and fires at the heads of several artifact soldiers accompanying them.* My cast shadow also makes a good distraction. And now it’s just you and me Weasopuss. Don Weaso: I’ll get you if it’s the last thing I’ll do before going into my luxury life in living forever as an un-aging body. Artifact Soldiers make sure Other Mother stays alive. Bring her back to Kent Mansley. "Don Weaso and Conker shoot at each other breaking apart the empty bottled alcoholic beverages around them." Don Weaso: All out of ammo aren’t you Conker? Same with me. Guess you don’t have it in you to finish me off, like how I heard you were unable to revive that whore girlfriend of yours. *puts away tommy gun.* Conker: *Tosses aside 357 magnum and jumps right out of cover smacking the frying pan into Don Weasos face.* Don Weaso: Oooohoaaaaaaahhh! *Gets knocked back down to the ground, face all banged up from the excessive force, spitting out some of his teeth.* Don Weaso: *Don Weaso takes out his baseball bat striking Conker on his body a few times in the face.* Now here’s a weapon much better crafted than a cooking skillet. Conker: *Torso getting all bruised up.* That’s all you can muster up?! Is a bunch of bruises? That’s nothing compared to the harm down to your ugly mug! Don Weaso: *Gets angry at the taunt to his handsome face.* Huuuuaggggh! *Swings Baseball Bat down.* Conker: *Conko jumps away and Don Weasos bat hits against the wooden floor chipping parts of his baseball bat.* Looks like your end of the weapon couldn’t hold on compared to my more durable frying pan. *Smacks Don Weaso at the stomach removing a lot of his breath out of him.* Now we can finally end this. Don Weaso: Yeah about that. *Takes out Tommy Gun firing its remaining clip into Conkers body.* I lied that my gun was out of ammo and now you will see Berri in hell. Conker: No…….. Don Weaso: You’ll make me even more richer in my immortal life. Kratos: *Swings my swords as the blades of Exile pierce into Don Weaso's back legs.* Feel the agony of this great squirrel kings pain by receiving my weapons end of it given to you. Don Weaso: T-THE THE T-TTTHEEE GOD OF WAR, KRATOS! Have mercy on my soul, I wanted to live a good life from winning this war. Kratos: Never! You have continued to commit crimes and made a huge dick move that would prove to be your undoing right to this day, killing someones love in front of Conker. I should know, I had this pain before with my family. Oh don’t be smiling thinking you can weasel your wait out of this Don Weaso. Just because I mentioned my story. No pathetic sob story you make up would convince me otherwise. *Steps on Don Weaso on his waist with enough force to paralyze him from getting up.* Kratos: *Kratos helps conker remove the bullet shrapnel from his body and uses his magic to heal him.* Didn’t want to lose another fellow helper squad member. Even if we are separated, we would still have each others backs to the end. Conker: What are friends for Kratos? Now then help me get revenge on this weakling coward before his friends haul him up away. Kratos: Gladly. *Cracks knuckles.* Conker: *Conker notices the sack of money lying around.* This is what you wanted isn’t it? To get rich quick through betrayal. You never even spent it. Good…good then I’ll make sure you die with your greed. *opening sack.* Don Weaso: What are you doing?! Conker: Force feeding you the irony of your own sin punishing you. Kratos tear off his bottom jaw. I don’t want Weasopuss to lock himself out of the trouble he will receive. Kratos: Karma has just delivered back to this pathetic excuse of an animal a hundred fold. *Kratos uses his arms to pull off Don Weasos lower jaw tearing it right off the hinges of his skull tossing it aside.* Don Weaso: RRRRRRAAAAAGGGGGGGHHH! Conker: How does it feel to be in pain? How does it feel to have true remorse from what you committed? How does it feel that your need for money than people would be your death? Both Kratos and Conker: *Shoves money forcefully down Don Weaso's throat.* Don Weaso: Hrruhguhgrughruhgruhrguh! *Don Weaso had fallen being choked to death with his favorite green papered objects.* Kratos: *Spits on Don Weaso's corpse.* Good riddance. Conker: Berri….you have been avenged and can fly through the spiritual afterlife world without any worries of Don Weaso roaming in this earth freely without consequence again. "Kent Mansley in his military truck had provided cover fire with his automatic pistol shooting at King Koopa and Diddy Kong while any helping hand Artifact Soldiers cover him with a few others carrying Other Mother." Diddy Kong: *Flying in jet pack mode shooting explosive peanuts at the artifact soldiers, destroying them.* This military guy really knows how to hold his ground against us. King Koopa: *Beats down the artifact soldiers holding out one as a shield to protect him from the bullet fire.* Whatever group he is working for must be really powerful if he is one of their commanders. They must be picking the best of the best for this mission. King Koopa: Hey soldier boy! Go long from this Koopa football player! *Throws an artifact soldier towards him.* Kent Mansley: *Veers the truck to the left.* Kent Mansley: *Steps on the breaks as the injured Xenomorph climbs into the back and Kent sees Other Mother had her knee broken and went into a coma from being shot in the chest.* That’s all of them? Where is Popple and Don Weaso? *Holds out translator to the Xenomorph.* Xenomorph: *hisses* Kent Mansley: They didn’t make it? Damn it all to hell! Kent Manley: We are leaving back to mount Olympus. Xenomorph: *Nods as The Xenomorph curls up into a ball to rest.* "With Kent Mansley's squad defeated, Don Weaso dead, and a captured Popple within The Striker Force and Helper Squads grasp. The two teams agreed to bring in Popple to the Power Rangers Universe where The Shadow Thief will be kept there to reveal information out of him. Little did they know a spy is among their midst sending information to Zeus." Category:Meister of War Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Daveg502 Category:Spinoffs Category:Transcripts